


adversary

by memoriesofyou



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Demon!Dennis, M/M, and here it is, that's all y'all get, y'all asked for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofyou/pseuds/memoriesofyou
Summary: drug dealer mac meets a mysterious new bartender at the rainbow, one he doesn't think is entirely as he seems





	adversary

The lights were bright when Mac entered the Rainbow that night. He wouldn’t normally be seen there, being a totally straight man and not at all attracted to other men, but there was a concert there tonight. And they bought what he usually sold — drugs. Lots and lots of drugs. Mostly weed. Though, Luther sometimes gave him heroin to peddle. That flew  _ really _ well at the Rainbow. Ecstasy was the  _ most _ popular, and that’s what he was selling tonight. Mostly.

A beefcake winked at him as soon as he walked in, and his cheeks flushed pink despite himself. He came here enough to know  _ most _ of the clientele, and he definitely knew the bartender. However, the man at the bar currently was  **not** the normal bartender.

He was  _ gorgeous _ . He looked like a literal angel, dark and curly hair lit from behind by the bright green neon behind the bar. His stunning smile was bright, teeth glowing impossibly white. Mac found himself inexplicably drawn to the new hire, perching on a barstool and calling him over.

He wasn’t wearing much, jeans and a black tank top to show off his lithe form. Most of the other beefed up guys at the bar were eating him up. He didn’t seem  _ too _ interested, and Mac didn’t know why that excited him. Or inspired hope. Not like he was going to bang this bartender within an inch of his existence. No way he wanted to do that.

“You’re new here,” Mac said over the music as the bartender shuffled over. He gave Mac one of his charming smiles and leaned closer so they could talk if only for a moment.

“Dennis!” He said, and Mac could only assume that was his name. The name seemed to fit him, and Mac smiled at the acquisition of his name. He wasn’t sure why he was excited. Not like he was attracted to this ridiculously attractive man. No way. Not a bit.

“Can I get a whiskey on the rocks?” Mac asked, wanting to keep Dennis in his general vicinity.

“Yeah, sure, man. On me since you’re so cute.” Mac flushes at his compliments, and he readily accepts the free whiskey when it’s placed in front of him. He sips casually at it before Dennis flits away to fulfill other drink orders.

Mac finds himself watching Dennis instead of doing his job, but most people know who he is. So, they approach him at the bar, and he makes a few sales. Mostly, he just watches and observes the way Dennis flirts for tips.

His signature move is one that shows off all of his assets, turning to get their drinks with a soft hip pop. He  _ plucks _ the money from their hands,  _ carefully  _ selects who he touches when he takes their money. Only a few are deemed worthy.

The Rainbow thins out the longer the night goes on, and Mac stays there for some reason. He makes a few more sales, and Dennis finally decides to dote on him when his crowd has dissipated with little to no success in securing the new hot bartender’s number.

“You’ve been here all night,” Dennis remarks, pushing his dark curls from his face. They’re kissed with sweat, and Mac is enamoured at how it makes him look. He looks good like this. He looks good no matter what.

“Yeah,” Mac manages, nursing his umpteenth whiskey. He’s not wasted yet, but he’s definitely not  _ sober _ . Dennis knows this, and he entertains the man with a small smile. The closer it gets to last call, the less time Mac has to woo the pretty bartender. Not that Mac wants to. He’s straight. Right?

“What’s a good Christian boy like you doing in a place like this?” Dennis asks, and Mac is...floored. The way he says it is so sensual, and it draws Mac closer. The closer he gets, the more enamoured he is. The club seems to fade into the background, and Mac is left with the image of Dennis handing off a towel to another bartender before beckoning Mac away.

Poor Mac followed him like a puppy, pushing through the crowd and catching Dennis’ eyes before double taking. They had appeared pure black in the dim lighting of the club. Attributing it to his lack of sleep and his drunken state of mind, he continued.

Slipping into the bathroom, lit by fluorescents that washed him out, Mac searched for Dennis. He stood by a mirror, applying mascara to his lashes as he waited for Mac. He slipped him another look. Thank God. His eyes were blue again.

“How did you know I was Christian?”

“I can smell it on you.”

“You can smell it?”

“It is  _ pungent _ . Disgusting, really. I don’t know how you stand it.”

Mac should be angry, should yell that Christianity is NOT pungent. But Mac has never been able to deny this part of himself. Never been able to deny what’s been inside him for his entire life. He takes a step towards Dennis. Another step. Dennis doesn’t move except to screw the top of his mascara back on. As Mac gets closer though, Dennis stands up straight, looking over to Mac.

“You know what I want, don’t you?” Dennis asks, brows raised at Mac. When Mac shakes his head, Dennis takes another step towards Mac, and he pulls him in. He kisses him. It is not gentle or loving. It is  **heat.** Passion. Everything Mac desires and craves, wrapped in a pretty little package and placed against his parted lips. Dennis’ kiss tastes forbidden, and Mac wants more. It is taken from him when Dennis pulls away.

“What do you want? I-I’ll give it to you,” Mac stumbles out, words garbled and incoherent. It’s then that Mac’s eyes flick up to look at Dennis. His fears are confirmed. Dennis’ eyes are black, the light above them reflecting off of the soulless orbs. Mac is speechless, but he finds that the fear in the pit of his stomach only serves to fuel his desire for the...beast in front of him.

_ Be sober-minded; be watchful. Your adversary the devil prowls around like a roaring lion, seeking someone to devour. _ The verse echoes in Mac’s mind, and truly, it applies. Mac is neither sober nor watchful, and he knows he is to be devoured.

His hands press against Dennis’ chest, and he leans forward again to kiss him again. Dennis responds as Mac expected him to, wrapping his arms around Mac’s thin waist and pulling him close. His hands linger on Mac’s body, perfectly fitting for his shape. Like they were made for this. Like Dennis is his perfect counterpart.

The wall is cold against Mac’s back as Dennis presses him there, lips traveling from Mac’s lips down along his slender throat. Each kiss lights a bright, burning fire in his soul, something he’s never felt before. Mac’s saying something, and he’s not sure what. He thinks it’s Dennis’ name. He thinks it’s God’s name. He’s not sure. But he can feel Dennis tugging at the belt he’s wearing, unbuckling it and unbuttoning his pants.

Mac is sent into a transcendental state, not finding God in this bathroom but something else entirely. Mac can feel Dennis’ curls between his fingers as he grips him by the roots and pulls him down. There’s a smile on his face as he enjoys himself, and there’s an exchange between the two between. It’s brief, between moments of passion.

“Promise yourself to me.” Dennis’ husky whisper fills the bathroom, and Mac is faced with a dilemma. “Promise yourself to me. Everything. Your body, mind, and  _ soul _ . Promise me, Mac.”

“I promise, Dennis. Everything. I’m yours. I promise.”

* * *

_ then, he was led up into the wilderness to be tempted by the devil. _

_ he never did come back, and he did not want to. not for all the freedom in the world. _


End file.
